Doll & Monster
by Epine
Summary: Ils se faisaient face, sans bouger, sans faire aucun geste, à quelques pas seulement. Dans un sens, ils se ressemblaient.


**_Doll & Monster._**

**Personnages **: Chrome Dokuro & Kozato Enma .

**Rating **: T

**Genre **: Angoisse. Hurt / Comfort .

**Disclaimer **: Chrome et Lambo m'aident à ranger le linge pendant que Squalo se dispute avec Daemon au sujet du repas de ce midi ...

**Spoil : **Derniers chapitres. ( ~ 325 - 328 )

**Note de l'auteur : **Et me revoilà ! Et revoilà aussi les bizarreries de Blacky ! Oui je sais le choix des personnages est surprenant, que voulez - vous. Et puis, avec Daemon, Squalo et Lambo, Enma et Chrome se sont mes petits chouchous. Mon Top 5 quoi . Pour le titre, faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que Doll fait référence à Chrome et Monster à Enma ... D'ailleurs je sais d'avance que leur comportement va être des plus étranges à vos yeux, soyez cléments ! Donc pas grand chose à dire dessus, je suis même pas sûr que l'histoire qui suit est résumable ... J'ai vraiment pété un câble je crois ... Enfin bref ! J' arrête de me trouver des excuses et je vous laisse lire ! Si vous lisez ...

* * *

Ils se faisaient face, sans bouger, sans aucun geste, à quelques pas seulement. Lui assis, ou plutôt affalé, et elle debout, droite et grave. Elle le regardait, sans même sourciller devant son apparence actuelle. Certes elle avait été effrayée en le voyant, méconnaissable, monstrueux et même hideux. Mais la peur, quoique présente, était habilement dissimulée au fond de son être. Curieusement, elle ne ressentait ni dégoût, ni pitié pour cette chose que le Dixième Shimon était devenue. Le sentiment qui lui inspirait était au – delà de ce qu'elle avait connue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce sentiment, elle ne l'avait jamais éprouvée, c'était comme une saveur inconnue, à la fois aigre et douce, presque agréable à découvrir. Elle ne connaissait pas, mais aimait ce sentiment. C'était étrange comme sensation.

Il ne la regardait pas. Il l'avait sentie venir, à travers le sol. Il était la Terre, il pouvait sentir les vibrations que ses pas provoquaient. Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait pût « entendre », elle avait une démarche légère et un peu gauche à la fois. Elle était si légère qu'elle volait presque à chaque enjambée. Et pourtant, lorsque son pied touchait terre, il s'y enfonçait furieusement avec une détermination guerrière surprenante. Cette manière qu'elle avait de se déplacer, lui avait apprit une chose qu'il n'aurait soupçonné chez cette fille. Elle avait de la colère en elle. Une forme de colère sourde, froide et parfaitement contrôlée, qu'elle ne laissait en aucun cas paraître.

Dans un sens, ils se ressemblaient. Calmes, effacés, silencieux et hésitants. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, évitaient la foule et les gens en générales, ne se sentant à l'aise qu'avec quelques individus. Ces personnes qui pour eux, représentaient un tout. Ils étaient dépendants de ces autres. Sans Adelheid et les autres Shimon, il aurait abandonné depuis longtemps, choisissant comme le pauvre lâche qu'il est, la mort plutôt que d'affronter cette réalité et ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle, qui le maltraite sans cesse. Elle, sans Mukuro ou actuellement, Daemon Spade, elle ne vivrait tout simplement plus. Comment survivre sans un corps apte à vous porter et à endurer les maltraitances que les guerres et les combats vous infligent ? Il fut un temps ou mourir lui était égal et lui apparaissait comme une délivrance. On l'avait empêché de rejoindre les bras de la Faucheuse. On l'avait manipulé telle une marionnette. Mais la marionnette avait découvert des choses jusqu'alors présentées comme le fruit interdit. Elle ne voulait plus mourir tout de suite. Elle voulait protéger, aider, aimer ces personnes qui étaient devenues pour elle sa raison d'être. Même son marionnettiste, elle l'aimait autant qu'au fond de son être, l'amertume et la colère rongeait ses organes faits de la même matière que les rêves qui se révèlent être des cauchemars. Elle était comme ses personnes atteintes du Syndrome de Stockholm, attachée à ce geôlier manipulateur.

« Pars … »

C'était le premier mot qu'il prononça. Sa voix était devenue rauque, difficile et angoissante. La haine pure semblait avoir prit place dans ses cordes vocales. Une haine animée par Sawada Tsunayoshi. Elle secoua la tête négativement, telle une enfant bornée. Elle ne partirait pas. Elle avait assez bataillée pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Brisée la pression mentale de Daemon, ou plutôt la détournée légèrement afin qu'il ne le remarque pas, et en même temps assez pour qu'elle reprenne partiellement le contrôle de ses pensées et de ses actions, était un exercice difficile qui lui avait coutée de sa vigueur. Elle devait de plus maintenir une maîtrise assidue et parfaite de ce qu'elle avait créé, afin de gagner le plus de temps possible. Elle devait lui parler. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle – même que c'était nécessaire.

« Pars … »

Cela sonnait comme un ordre, une demande et une supplication. Tout cela à la fois. Mais elle ne pouvait accéder à cette requête et se refusait à le laisser seul.

« Je refuse. »

Ses mots étaient durs et frais à la fois, tel le métal des lames de son trident, qu'elle tenait contre elle comme une petite fille aurait serré son nounours. Cruel comparaison. Il releva légèrement la tête, la fixant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois. Ses pupilles autrefois d'un rubis pourpre éclatant étaient devenues vitreuses et ternes, injectées de sang et poignantes de désespoir. Un filet de bave coula d'entre ses lèvres. Chrome ne broncha par pour autant, ne fit pas un geste, pas un signe de dégout ou d'effroi. Un pas en arrière et tout aurait été fichu. Le Shimon lui hurlait silencieusement de partir. D'abords parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, qu'elle n'était pas sa proie, et peut – être que tout au fond, sa conscience lui disait de ne pas tuer. Il n'aimait pas tuer. Mais il devait le faire. Sawada Tsunayoshi mourrait de ses mains. Alors qu'elle s'écarte.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. N'était – elle pas censée être au bras de Julie ? N'était – elle pas censée courir voir ces maudits Vongola qu'elle affectionne tant ? Que faisait – elle ici, avec lui ? Il n'était plus qu'un amas de haine et de souffrance, qu'espérait – elle faire maintenant qu'il avait atteint le point de non retour ?

« Parce que nous sommes pareils. »

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Aussitôt il gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui – même, ses sens apeurés reprenant le dessus sur la force de vengeance qui émanait de sa Flamme. Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Cette Vongola qui lui ressemblait peut – être plus encore que le Tsunayoshi qu'il avait rencontré au commencement. Cette maudite femelle qui n'avait pas peur de lui, de sa répugnance actuelle. Lui – même se trouvait des allures de monstre, alors qu'est – ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi ne vomissait – elle pas ses tripes devant une telle vision, pourquoi ne pleurait – elle pas de désespoir et de peur, pourquoi ne tentait – elle pas de courir rejoindre ses amis tant qu'elle avait déjouée le contrôle du traître ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi …. Pourquoi une voix en lui la suppliait – elle de rester ? Pourquoi n'y avait –il pas de haine envers elle, pas d'envie de la détruire ? Quel était ce dernier besoin d'humanité avant de sombre …

Elle entrouvrit à nouveau ses lèvres vierges, ne sachant que dire. Mais elle sentait qu'elle devait lui parler. Les mots sortirent tout seul, des paroles qu'elle n'aurait jamais crût prononcer tant ces souvenirs étaient douloureux. Pas même Mukuro n'avait pût connaître ses secrets de son passé. Mais elle lui dit tout, à lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lui l'ennemi. Et pourtant c'était comme s'ils décelaient en l'autre la moindre angoisse, la moindre parcelle de colère. Les secrets et les peurs n'étaient plus des tabous mais devenaient des confessions silencieuses qu'ils déversaient au vent et saisissaient sans les voir.

« Personne ne m'a jamais aimée. Mis à part un seul être, cet homme représentait tout pour moi. Il était le seul à prendre conscience de mon existence, à me dire qu'il m'aime et à me soigner lorsque j'étais souffrante. Mon père était ma vie et la seule présence dont j'avais besoin. Il se glissait parfois le soir dans ma chambre et me chuchotait des mots d'amours, me croyant endormie. Il faisait des tours de magie pour me faire sourire lorsque je me blessais et que j'étais triste. Il m'a appris à aimer l'imaginaire plutôt que la réalité, nous nous y retrouvions et nous oublions ma mère, la vie et ses soucis. »

Elle se souvenait de sa stature haute, de ses larges épaules contre lesquelles elle posait sa tête lorsqu'il la portait. Elle se souvenait des papillons qu'il faisait apparaître par magie et qui venaient se poser délicatement sur le bout de son nez, l'émerveillant. Elle se souvenait son sourire tendre et plein de vie, sa mâchoire carrée toujours ouverte dans un éclat de rire et ses yeux améthystes débordants d'amour. Enma l'écoutait en silence, superposant sa propre histoire à la sienne. Il se souvenait de Mamie, sa petite sœur si belle et si rayonnante. Entêtée et rieuse, qui venait se blottir dans son lit les nuits d'orages et qui lui donnait son dessert en le faisant passer discrètement sous la table. Ils se souvenaient ensemble de cet être aimé, leurs pensées se mélangeaient et s'entremêlaient, certainement que l'esprit de l'illusionniste s'était aventurée par réflexe dans celui du Shimon. Leurs voix se mêlèrent et devinrent un seul écho.

« Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Et puis je me souviens des cris, des larmes et du sang. De l'odeur de fer qui agresse mes narines et du rouge qui emplit ma vision. Je me souviens avoir pleuré, crié. Je me souviens de la brûlure au cœur et du vide qui suivit. La solitude fut mon seul refuge et la plaie resta béante trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui, la cicatrice demeure éternelle. »

Elle l'écoutait et parlait. Il l'écoutait et parlait. Leurs mots étaient les mêmes, la douleur était semblable. Chrome fit un pas de plus, et Enma ne broncha pas cette fois. Elle était désormais juste devant lui, sa jambe frôlait la sienne et leurs pieds s'effleuraient timidement avec indécence. Elle parla, il se tût, l'écoutant, s'abreuvant de ses paroles et de sa douleur.

« J'étais seule. Ma mère n'avait jamais prêté attention à moi, me laissant au soin de mon père. Elle s'est remariée et se plaisait à me narguer au bras de mon beau – père. C'était peut - être mon imagination ... Elle ne me comprenait pas et me crachait des reproches silencieux au visage, de ne pas être comme les autres. J'allais mourir, elle a refusée de m'aider, mais quelqu'un d'autre là fait et je suis devenue une poupée. J'ai réappris à vivre, soutenue par mon marionnettiste. Je n'étais plus seule »

« J'étais seul. Ma famille et ma maison était devenue souvenirs et je n'avais rien pour me retenir. Ils étaient aussi seuls que moi et nous avons pleuré ensemble. J'ai enfouie ma vengeance en moi avec patience. J'ai réappris à vivre, soutenue par mes semblables. »

Ils n'étaient que deux être désespérés et seuls. Semblables, tel des miroirs. Ils se balançaient leur souffrance et leurs souvenirs terribles au visage, constatant sans effarement qu'ils étaient pareils. Chrome tomba à genoux, levant les yeux pour regarder Enma qui avait baissé la tête de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il n'avait pas de haine à son égard. Ils se comprenaient. Ils savaient également qu'après cela, ils retrouveraient leurs masques ordinaires. Elle sera de nouveau sous l'emprise de Daemon et lui sous l'emprise de sa vengeance. Cet instant fugace n'était qu'une parenthèse qui ne regardait qu'eux. Cet instant leur appartenait, aussi court soit – il. Ils ignoraient ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite, ils n'étaient que des acteurs secondaires de cette histoire. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui brillent et s'imposent. Ils s'écrasent et endurent. C'est tout. Pour l'instant du moins.

Chrome fait le premier pas. Sa main s'élève et effleure le genou d'Enma. C'est le déclencheur qu'ils attendaient mais n'osaient espérer. Le Shimon se penche en avant avec brusquerie, tombant sur la Vongola alors que ses bras se referment autour de son cou. Ses mains lui broient les épaules et ses doigts s'enfoncent douloureusement dans sa chaire mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Elle accueille le jeune homme avec la même ardeur maladroite et empressée. Ils tombent à genoux au sol, la pierre est froide sous leurs jambes et ils frissonnent. Les bras de l'illusionniste se serrent dans le dos d'Enma. Leur étreinte à un arrière goût de fin du monde, de désespoir. Ils sont désormais au point de non – retour. Ils ne pleurent pas, ils se contentent de rester ainsi, étroitement emmêlés et s'étreignant à s'en faire mal. Tout s'entremêle, la colère, la peur, l'angoisse, l'amitié, la haine, la vengeance … l'amour. L'amour fugace, l'amour comme on aime un père, comme on aime une sœur, comme on aime ses amis au point qu'ils deviennent votre oxygène.

Ils restent là, se serrant comme si le fait de se lâcher équivalait à mourir. Les mains de Chrome s'agitent, parcourant le dos voûté d'Enma dans des caresses apaisantes mais maladroites et gauches. Il soupire, il hoquète, il la serre à lui en broyer les os et la désarticuler. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme dans des bruits de gorge hésitants. Il n'aime pas ce bruit. Alors il bloque sa bouche avec la peau de Chrome. Sa peau est douce et fraiche contre ses lèvres, elle le désaltère presque. Ce n'est pas un baiser, il a plaqué sa bouche contre le cou nu de la jeune fille comme pour s'étouffer, il aspire sa fraîcheur et s'enivre de son parfum, sueur salée mêlée à des effluves rappelant l'odeur des fleurs mouillées sous l'averse. Il lèche, il embrasse par à coups, il mord, parfois fort, parfois doux. Il est gauche dans ses gestes mais Chrome frisonne et penche la tête, s'offrant à lui. Il a besoin de ce contact, une dernière fois avant de sombrer définitivement. Il ne sait pas si sa proie saura être son prochain sauveur. Pour le moment, elle le retient, il s'accroche. Ils tentent de gagner quelques secondes précieuses avant l'inévitable. Chrome gémit. Elle ressent les attaques un peu gauches de la bouche d'Enma, la pression douloureuse mais poignante de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle accepte, elle donne autant qu'elle reçoit. Elle-même lui offre autant de caresses brutales et douces à fois, ils se parcourent, se découvrent. Ils se connaissent.

Une première fois, une dernière fois. Avant l'instant fatidique.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Punaise c'est carrément glauque ce que j'ai écris ... N'empêche que j'aime. J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire avec ces deux personnages. Bon c'est pas vraiment un pairing ... Si ? Euh ... Je sais que le truc est sur - réaliste mais c'est une fiction, donc c'est permit ! Euh le truc avec le père de Chrome, c'est moi et rien que moi ! Je sais pas je trouve ça assez plausible ... Et j'ai développée en imaginant également un illusionniste, ce qui fait que Chrome tiendrait ses capacités un peu de lui. Ouais je sais, qu'on la foute au bûcher. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, y a que comme ça qu'on s'améliore. Donnez vos impressions et balançez les tomates si vous le souhaitez ! merci d'avoir tenue jusque là en tout cas, vous êtes courageux !

See you again ~


End file.
